


Us Against the World

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Arguing, Bonding, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Drarry, Eventual Drarry, Fights, Gen, Gun Violence, Help, Hiding, Just you wait - Freeform, Knife Throwing, Minor Character Death, Molotov Cocktails, Not quite dystopian AU, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Protective Siblings, Sibling Arguments, Violence, Weapons, kind of?, like its rival gangs, relationships will ensue i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville are on the run. There's no magic, no safety and no one to help them. All they have is each other, but how far will they get?





	1. Fight Fire With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> this au might be confusing, cause it's not like a proper gang au, but it's the most similar. there's no magic though lmao. please give me constructive criticism! i really appreciate it :))

The only noise was breathing. Sleeping bodies lay all over the floor, in some uncomfortable-looking positions. This was, what you could say, the calm before the storm. 

A window shattered. Molotov. The sudden noise brought all six people out of their peaceful slumber, snapping them back to reality cruelly. The reality of the situation set in, and as the small room began to be engulfed by flames, no one knew quite what to. It took a voice to scream, “FUCKING RUN,” to begin the escape. The small brick building was fairly secluded, hidden well in the middle of nowhere. It was their safe house. So how were they found?

The room filled with smoke, the temperature rising rapidly and the bottle of flaming alcohol leaving scorch marks on the floor and setting fire to a pillowcase nearby. There was no time to grab anything, they just had to run. There heavy metal door in the corner of the room was dragged open, providing an escape for the six. They bolted out, everything becoming a blur of colours. That being said, it was mostly red and orange.

As they ran out of the burning building, a boy sprinted to the front of the group, jet black hair blowing out of place in the wind. A girl assessed the situation, running in the vicinity of their base in an attempt to locate the perpetrator. Unsuccessfully, of course. They were in the middle of some woods somewhere, a place that only one of the group knew of. Sprinting another few hundred meters for good measure, the leader of the group led the rest to an area that was more of a field, out of the woods. It was a hill overlooking a farm in the country, scattered with trees.

The group collapsed onto the grass, lungs heaving for fresh air. Staring up at the sky, it was easy to forget all that was happening. But the clear blue sky was being polluted by thick black smoke, thankfully a safe enough distance away from the fire. “Is anyone hurt?” a voice piped up at last. The others shook their heads, still trying to catch their breaths. “No.” said a ginger girl, standing up and leaning on a nearby tree. She rested her forehead on her arm, breathing heavily. 

“But I have one thing to say.” She added, turning to face a girl laid on the floor. “You were the one person who knew this place even existed. You fed us some sob story about coming here with your parents. But can we believe her? Her brings us here and we get attacked wirh a flaming bottle of Molotov. Our supplies are destroyed, and we can’t come back here.” She raised her voice, still breathless, and pointed a finger at the unsuspecting girl laying on her back on the grass. She sat upright upon hearing the accusations, mouth open in protest. 

“Ginny, that’s fucking ridiculous. Why would I sell us out?” her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. “Moreover, I nearly died back there. We all nearly died back there.” She stood up and walked over to the other girl, called Ginny, apparently. “Do you have no trust for me?” The other people laying on the ground sat up too, watching the argument between the girls. 

“Cut the shit, Hermione.” Ginny spat. “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this mess. You’re the one who pissed off Bellatrix, remember. And now they have a fucking vendetta against us all. Our lives, our families lives, endangered, because of you.” Her voice was reaching a dangerous volume, and she pushed herself off of the tree, fists clenched. 

The other girl, Hermione, scoffed. “Don’t throw that back in my face. So I stole a couple of weapons from Bellatrix. You just want someone to blame for all of this. There’s no point turning on your own members. Remember who your real friends are.” She retorted, spinning on her heel and examining a minor burn on her hand. As she had her eyes down, he didn’t see when the girl behind her grabbed her wrist, twisted it out of place, slammed her against the tree and pressing it against her back.

“You say one more thing and I will break your arm before you can even reach for your fucking knife.” The ginger girl threatened, her voice low against Hermione’s ear. She didn’t see when the other four leapt up off the ground and managed to drag them off of each other, breaking them up. 

“Ginny, leave it. It’s not the time. Firstly, not all of our supplies are destroyed. We still have the weapons that we have on us. We can find another safe house. But we need to figure out what we know.” The boy that ran in front spoke up, running a hand through his black hair and down his neck. His face was decorated with scars, and his hand looked scarred too. You could tell the boy had been through the wars and back. 

A smaller girl, with dirty blonde hair and protuberant silver eyes stood up. She nodded, and began to untangle a loose braid she had in her hair. “You’re right, Harry.” Her voice was strange, as it sounded calm, soft and relaxing. “Ginny, Hermione, please don’t fight. Just come sit back down. The last thing we need after all that is more argument. We’ve been through enough and we’ve only just woken up.”

The six of them all sat in a circle, in the middle of them a pile of assorted weapons. There were four handguns, a hunting knife, several throwing knives, two larger knives and another gun. “Right.” said Harry. “Me, Hermione, Ron and Ginny will have a gun. Luna, you get some throwing knives and the hunting one.” The blonde girl nodded and took what she was told to. There were 10 throwing knives in total, so she took 4, leaving the others. “Neville, take the other gun, you’re the best at long distance.” The other boy took the gun and hid it in his pocket. “Then we all get another on knife each.”

The six nodded, burying their assigned weapons in compartments in their clothes. Clearly none of them were beginners. “So what do we know?” Neville piped up, still trying to conceal the gun so that it looked inconspicuous. Ginny looked up and spoke, “Well we obviously know that the others are behind it. Bellatrix, Zabini, Parkinson, Draco, those we know for sure. We’re still not sure if Lucius is involved, or Dolohov. The Carrols might be too.” 

Harry nodded, “Right. Does anyone know anything else?” The rest of the group shook their heads apologetically. “Great.” Hermione sighed. “All we know is who it might be. We can just play it by ear. You know, what’s the worst that could happen? Oh yeah. We could get fucking shot.”

The sarcastic comment prompted a kick in the shin from Ginny. “Can we just stop arguing and go back to sleep?” Luna suggested, yawning. When she yawned, her arms outstretched above her head and her blue shirt lifted up slightly. A nasty scar was visible down her side, adorned with several untidy stitches. It was obvious it wasn’t a doctor’s work, most likely one of the group's. 

“Not yet. If they knew we were in that safe house in the middle of nowhere, it’s not safe to fall asleep barely a kilometre away from it in an open field. I suggest we travel for a while, find another empty house somewhere and stay there. Unless anyone else had another bright idea?” Harry explained, looking round the circle. Everyone else shrugged, so it was decided. “Right. There’s no time like the present. Let’s leave while it’s still daylight.” He stood up and motioned for the group to follow him as he started to run down the hill. “It’s literally 7:15am. There's no rush." Ron mumbled grumpily, checking his watch before he too ran down the hill.


	2. Safety in Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking for hours to find a new safe house, he teenagers settle down in a barn, and conflict ensues. But is it really safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this series! Please let me know if you do too though, and what you think of it! Also, welcome to the beginning of *cough* a couple of relationships *cough*

Everyone was on edge as they travelled through the field. The person who threw the Molotov cocktail couldn’t have done it from afar, and they had no idea where they went after it. At all times, they had a hand on their weapon, so if any of them encountered the perpetrator, they could retaliate at a moment's notice. 

Ginny had both hands gripped onto the oversized flannel she wore over her grey shirt, both looking ruined from dirt, blood and ash. She needed to keep them steady as the biting frigid wind was making her shiver. “Harry, how long are we going to keep fucking walking for? I'm bloody freezing.” Ginny complained, teeth chattering. “Until we find somewhere.” Harry snapped in return, still scanning the horizon for anything that looked like that could stay there. All he could see up until the horizon was grass and more grass.

Ginny didn’t reply as such, unless mumbling incoherently was classed as a response. She kicked a pebble from the ground and aimed for Harry’s foot. It missed. Instead. It bounced and hit Hermione on her calf, making her spin round and glare at her. Ginny shrugged, and smirked an Luna who was walking beside her. She looked surprisingly unphased by the whole situation, and smiled as if nothing was wrong in the word, and gave no indication that she was cold too. “Are you still cold, Ginny? You can have my jacket, if you want.” 

The ginger girl gratefully took the jacket, burying herself in the oversized blue hoodie. Luna put up no complaint, despite standing in freezing temperatures in just a baggy yellow camisole that was far too big for her, and some strange skirt that had short legs underneath. Although her choice of clothes looked like she had raided a charity shop, it meant that she could run quicker if needed. 

After what felt like hours of wandering aimlessly, the five teenagers had started to drag their feet reluctantly and stare at the ground while they walked. This meant that they didn’t see the barn in the distance until Harry shouted up. “Hey, guys?” he said, trying to get a better look and see if it was empty. “What, mate?” Ron replied, speaking for the group after no one responded. 

“Take a look over there.” he stopped, turning to face the others and pointing, a huge grin across his face. Ginny turned to Luna and Neville, smiling from cheek to cheek, before sprinting to the barn, followed by the two of them. Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes, before walking with Ron and Harry to follow the others. 

When the first three reached the barn door, they took no time in placing a ready hand on the handles of their weapons before walking in. “Luna, you stay at the door. I’ll check that there’s no one upstairs, Neville, you check round here.” The other two nodded at Ginny, and Luna let the door shut behind her, smiling to herself as she looked around. 

Ginny rushed upstairs, feeling almost like a police officer as she checked out upstairs, her gun outstretched in front of her, using two hands to keep it steady. It was dark, musty and stunk of animals, but it was safe. “Clear up here!” She shouted down, hopping over the piles of hay that were scattered across the floor. Neville shouted up too, as he emerged from the darkness that was downstairs, “Clear down here too.” 

Luna grinned dreamily, fiddling with a strange looking pendant hanging around her neck on some string. “So we’re staying here, I do hope it’s safe.” The way the girl spoke was as if she was in a daze, and her intonation suggested the answer was obvious, like unintentional sarcasm. Ginny, skipped over to Luna, pulling the blue jacket off that was draped over her shoulders. “Woah, guys, keep it PG. How ‘bout we try to keep all of the clothes on, for now?” Neville interrupted sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes, but the joke seemed to go way over Luna’s head. “I was giving her back the jacket. But I bet you would have liked it if it was something less innocent.”

Neville scoffed, and the three of them burst out in peals of laughter. Suddenly, the door burst open and they all stopped, reaching for their weapons. A figure stood in the doorway, with flaming red hair and a stocky build. It was just Ron, but he didn’t look happy. Wasting no time at all, he shoved past Luna, practically throwing the poor blonde girl to the ground, hitting the hard barn floor with a thump. 

He didn’t flinch, it was clear his main path was Ginny. He slammed her against the wall, one hand on her neck. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You and Luna are the youngest in this group, so you definitely shouldn't be the ones to come here first. What if you got hurt? What if the Death Eaters were hiding out in here? You would have been dead meat.” He spat, clearly furious that his little sister took it upon herself to survey the area. 

Ginny stamped on his foot, hard. “Get off.” She mumbled, throwing her brother off her. “We can take care of ourselves. It is safe. No one could have hurt us, except you. Look her you did to Luna!” she gestured, pointing to the girl crumpled up on the floor, ankle in an awkward position, being assessed by Neville. “It's definitely sprained.” He elaborated. Poor Luna was weeping, trying to move her foot without making it worse. 

“I can’t believe you.” Ginny spat, looking close to tears herself. Ron, on the other hand, didn’t look apologetic so all. “It could have been worse if there was anyone in here. You got off lucky.” He went to move, before Ginny gritted her teeth and kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor like a rag doll. “Lucky?” she exclaimed, going to kick him again before Hermione and Harry burst through the door too, weapons raised. 

“Ginevra!” Hermione bellowed, running over to pick up her friend. Ginny rolled her eyes, folding het arms. “Don’t call me that. I’m not in the mood for a lecture.” she huffed, walking towards Luna and giving her a hand up. She acted as a crutch for the girl, so she didn’t strain her ankle. “Thank you,” Luna croaked, hopping up and keeping her injured leg off the floor. Neville did the same on the other side, and all three glared at Ron, who was having a hand up from Hermione. “Piss off.” he muttered. If Ginny wasn’t supporting Luna, she would have rushed over there in no time and probably punched him in the face. He may have been her brother, but she didn’t half hate him sometimes. 

They staggered to a space downstairs, and set Luna down against the wall, being careful of her bad ankle. Ron, Hermione and Harry stormed upstairs, muttering to themselves, most likely about what just happened. “Ginny?” Luna asked in a small voice, raising her head to speak. “Can I go to sleep now?” Ginny smiled to herself, and laughed quietly. 

“Yeah. You two go to sleep, I’ll keep an eye open just in case. Then we’ll swap. Sound good?” Ginny suggested, and both agreed.

“Sounds good.” Neville replied, already curling up in a corner, leaning on Luna’s shoulder. It didn’t take long for both of them to drift off to sleep, obviously needing it after the events from the morning. Ginny leant against the staircase, and sighed a long, heavy sigh. To say she was annoyed would be an understatement. To say she was pissed off was an understatement. She felt she needed to break something, or kick something.

Spinning around and pulling out the knife from her pocket, she threw it at the doorway, hitting it straight on at the doorframe. The girl was good at throwing, there was no need to be modest, she could throw accurately and powerfully. A smirk ghosted on her lips as she went over to pull the knife out of the doorframe, throwing it up and catching it by the handle as she walked back to where she was. 

A frustrated grumble passed her lips, as she slid down the wall of the barn to sit down, still playing with the knife. Being left alone with her thoughts was a bad idea, she had too much pent up emotions and was bored after keeping watch for barely five minutes. “Smart move, Ginny” she said to herself quietly, tipping her head back and shutting her eyes. Resting her eyes felt so good, after the events of today all she wanted to do was rest.....

Ginny awoke with a start, smacking her head on the wall behind her. How long had passed? “Shit.” she mumbled, standing up and brushing the hay off her leggings. “Its okay,” a quiet voice mumbled from the darkness. “I couldn’t get to sleep for long, but Neville did.” It was Luna, who stood up slowly and leant on the wall beside her. 

“Thanks.” Ginny replied, smiling gratefully. She rushed over to the girl, being a voluntary crutch again. “Come sit over here.” The two hopped slowly to the doorway, sitting next to it to get more light. 

“I hate this. Hiding all the time. Ron doesn’t trust me, Hermione hates me anyway and no one thinks I’m capable. God, being one year younger than them makes a whole lot of difference, doesn’t it?” Ginny admitted. Luna placed a hand on top of Ginny’s to comfort her, and stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. “You’re perfectly capable. Sometimes it takes as while to see the best in people.” She said, her tone not unlike that of an agony aunt, or a philosopher. Ginny mumbled in agreement, resting her head on Luna’s shoulder, who then rested her head on Ginny’s. Personal space wasn’t an issue, apparently. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company, neither needing to say anything. That was until some stirring outside disturbed Ginny, who stood upright in a flash, one hand on her gun and the other on the door frame to keep her steady. Poking her head round the door frame, she saw a very familiar face, bleach blond hair and on-brand black clothes.

She saw the figure of Draco Malfoy, who had a very threatening looking gun in his right hand.


End file.
